


Lucky

by jawnlovesjumpers



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Post-Reichenbach, Season 3, Short, a bit depressing really, but in a friendship sort of way, platonic, post-season 3, there is no romance in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnlovesjumpers/pseuds/jawnlovesjumpers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that in your life, if you're lucky, someone will show up and change everything. For John Watson, that someone was Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

They say that in your life, if you're lucky, one person will show up and change everything. What you do, how you think, the way you view the world, it is all changed by a single person simply walking into your life.

John Watson was a lucky one. Returning to London after being injured in the war, he had met his life changer. Inadvertently, one could say; as if fate had a play in the hand. But John did not believe in fate. Everything happened for a reason. Everything strange was just coincidence.

But meeting Sherlock Holmes seemed like so much more. The man introduced John to a new world, a new way of looking at things, hell, a new way of _living_. And John was completely and utterly alright with it. He knew that things would never be the same without Sherlock Holmes.

As time went on, the two grew closer. They became friends- the best of friends, as John would later say when asked to describe their relationship. John helped Sherlock solve cases, and Sherlock helped John....Well, John wasn't really sure how Sherlock helped him. But his life had done an about face when he moved in with the world's only consulting detective.

But John eventually had to retire from the life of fighting and solving crime. He had a wife now, and was expecting a baby girl. There was no way he could see himself continuing on life with Sherlock Holmes.

So he left.

He tried to stay in contact with Sherlock, but it was nearly impossible, for Sherlock was either uncaring or even unwilling to attempt to contact John. So eventually, he let it go, and the two drifted apart.

Not a day went by, however, that John did not think of Sherlock. How could he forget all the bloody ridiculous adventures they'd been through together? And the minute scars on John's body that he had received from certain, more dangerous cases served as constant reminders of his past way of life. There were days that he missed it. But there were also days when he felt that leaving was the right thing to do.

He worried about Sherlock from time to time, wondering what kind of insane situations or dangerous stunts he'd managed to pull. Sometimes he wondered if Sherlock had replaced John; after all, he had always said he would be lost without his blogger. A part of John wanted to know how true that was.

He had thought about visiting Sherlock once in a while, but his life got in the way of things, and of course, his family came first. Sometimes John thought back on the times he had considered Sherlock to be his family. He was happy now, with his new family, a loving wife and a darling little girl who took after her mother in looks but her father in attitude. This was wonderful, what John had always wanted from life.  
But it was not the same.

Years passed, and John went on with his life. He was still working at the surgery, and living in London. Life was going as well as it possibly could.

He hadn't seen Sherlock in five years when he got the news. Lestrade phoned him one day to let him know: Sherlock had found himself a rather dangerous case, one with a mugger-turned-serial-killer, and he had purposefully separated himself from the police during the chase. The mugger shot Sherlock. He didn't make it.

The news came as a shock to John. But he wondered why it had. He always knew that Sherlock was going to get himself into some sticky situation and manage to get himself severely injured or even killed. He just never expected it to happen so soon.

He had meant to call him, meant to try to contact Sherlock somehow. But he never got around to it.

John spoke at the funeral service. It reminded him much of the previous funeral of one Sherlock Holmes he had been to. Bloody idiot, actually managed to get himself killed this time, John thought. He didn't cry, though he really hadn't expected to cry. It was Sherlock's fault, after all, and more than anything, John was angry.

All of the emotions that coursed through his body reminded him of the first time he had visited Sherlock's grave. Angry, upset; infuriated, anguished; bitter, and absolutely and completely broken. He hadn't known what to do then. But now, he had a loving and caring family to fall back on.

After the funeral service was over, John stayed behind, and asked his wife if he could have a moment to himself. She nodded, and took their daughter back to the car.

Standing before the grave of Sherlock Holmes once more, John could only say one thing: "You bloody git, you'd better actually be dead this time."

He stared at the gravestone for a long while, reading the inscription over and over. _Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes._

Yes, John had been lucky to have Sherlock in his life. But things would never be the same without him.


End file.
